Justice of Injustice
by Finclaw
Summary: Clark Kents some how gets tied up with the flakey Catwoman. As much as Clark wants to lock her up for good, something in him can't bring himself to do that. What about Catwoman makes him go soft? Then he learns she can be vital information to help him defeat a millionaire who might just be working with somebody you'd never suspect to send Superman back to Krypton for good.
1. Chapter 1

It's one of those rare days that nothing goes wrong and Clark Kent can retreat back to his home in Kansas. He can hang out with his mom and dog all day and just watch t.v., and maybe drink a couple of beers. You know, that all American boy who is infused in his body, along with all the superpowers.

But of course, something always goes wrong.

Clark's phone starts to ring and reaches to grab it out of his worn back pocket. The screen reads, 'Bruce Wayne'. "Jesus Christ," he mumbles as he answers it.

"Hello," he says.

"Clark? I need help," he hears the dark muffled tone from Bruce at the other end.

"Can it wait?" He looks around at his unfinished beer and the football game on the t.v. and catches a quick whiff of the dinner his mom was cooking in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't need you," Bruce says, seriously, "I'm in knee-deep now."

Clark sighs, "Where do you need me?"

"162 East Heights ave. You can't miss it."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," Clark hangs up the phone and starts for the door.

"Where are you going?" his mom looks up from her dinner.

"Somebody called. They have a matter of business I need to take care of. It shouldn't take long. You won't even know I'm gone." His mom looks at her son like she often does, that makes Clark just know how proud of him she is, but also how worried she is.

She stands on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Be careful. And don't be late for dinner." Clark smiles and opens the door. He waves and then flies off into the darkening sky.

The house was a mansion. Clark was sure he had seen this mansion before in Gotham and never thought twice about it. What could be going on? There was nothing abnormal from the outside. He wonders if Bruce is already inside.

He easily opens one of the many windows and enters the house. All the lights were out.

"Bruce," he whispers loudly. He see's something move from the corner of his eye. But when he turns, he see's nothing. Clark becomes more cautious, very rarely was something quicker than the man of steel.

He hears a floorboard creak, but still, nothing. A giggle is heard from somewhere in the mansion, but Clark still can't place where it's coming from. Until it hits him.

Literally, something falls from the chandelier above him and lands on his neck, as if he was carrying around a child through a carnival. Clark quickly reaches up, but the creature is faster and uses her hands to cover his eyes. Clark lights a quick, dull spark in his eyes, just enough for her to move them.

"I never made a guy heat up so quickly," the voice reveals a woman upon Clark's head. She leaps from his neck and lands on her feet in front of Clark.

"Superman?" She says, "What brings you here? Aren't you busy saving all the world?" She teases.

"I was...sent here," Clark stumbles. She seems so, relaxed that superman was perhaps busting her.

"Let me guess, by Batman," She winks. Clark pauses before answering.

"So you know Batman," he says.

"Of course, I know Batman. Typical of him to send you," she rolled her eyes.

"You two don't get along?" Clark asks. If this was the problem, Clark couldn't understand why this would have been so hard for Bruce to handle. She seems like a low-grade criminal. Busy work, really.

"Depends on the day," she shrugged as she walked through the mansion, "He can't stand me right now, which I suppose is why he sent you," She picks up a crystal hanging off a lamp, "He wants to show me he's not joking around this time." She laughs.

Surely Bruce wouldn't call him about girl problems, right? This had to be something bigger. "Who are you? What are the you doing here?" He asks, affirmatively.

"Look at you, being all tough and serious. Ask Batman who I am, I'm sure you can have some typical man talk over me at some cheesy bar down the street."

"Who lives here?" Clark asks, not backing down with the questions and ignoring her sassy comments.

"William H. Jenson. Also known as low-key millionaire scientist. There's a lab in the basement if you want to make some chemistry," she winks.

Clark was done playing around, he hurries up to her and pushes her against the mansion walls. "Who are you?" He asks again, "And why are you here?"

She laughs again, "Sorry, your attempt as the bad cop don't scare me." She easily wingles out of his grip and is again beside him. "Now," she says, "If you would like to have a conversation without pinning me against a wall, all you had to do was ask. But if you want to pin me against the wall and not have conversation, I'd be okay with that too. Batman always is."

Why was Bruce fooling around with this girl? Was he fooling around with this girl? What the hell was going on here?

"How do you know Batman?" he asks.

"Who doesn't know Batman? You should ask how Batman knows me. But I'll spare you the words. Batman usually tracks me when I'm done with a job and tries to scold me, but gets distracted."

Clark again ignores the sexual remarks, he'd rather not think about his friend's sex life with this chick. "And what kind of jobs are those, Miss...?"

"Catwoman. You can call me Catwoman. And I steal things. It's not an honest living, but it's a living. Plus, it keeps me thin and flexible. If you could make a ton of money, just being you and having fun, wouldn't you?"

So Catwoman. She went by an alias. She could be one of the bad guys, or bad girls in this case, but why would Bruce be fooling around with an enemy? Clark couldn't decide if this is why Bruce actually called him to Gotham, so he was still frazzled on what to do with this, 'Catwoman'.

"You're confused aren't you? I can see it," She tells him after a long silence of Clark's thoughts. "As much as I'd like to think Batman would send somebody to stop me, I really doubt it." She pauses as if she heard something, "Hey hunk, somebody's home. You better get out of here." She's about to bolt, but Clark is now well aware of her quickness and grabs her before she can leap out the open window. Even if Bruce didn't send because of Catwoman, this woman was not a girl he was about to let go.

"You're not going anywhere yet," Clark told her and kept her in a firm grip, "C'mon, we're going to the basement."

"Are you dumb? I said there's somebody home. We gotta jet, whether I'm coming with you or not," Catwoman remarked. Clark ignored her, knowing full well that if he needed to bolt from the place, he would find a way out in seconds notice. He couldn't leave this place unsearched, and seeing as Catwoman had searched the top of the mansion, the basement seemed like the only place left.

Clark started to the basement, with the girl still in his arms. He was surprised she didn't try to wriggle free, but maybe she knew she couldn't. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to the basement at the bottom and just as he was told, it was a laboratory.

"Okay, big guy, now what?" Catwoman asked. Clark went straight towards the computer and pulled a USB drive from his pocket. He happened to have the one from work today in one of the many compartments in his super suit. When he was leaving the Daily Planet today, he thought he heard something on a police scanner so he didn't have time to put it down. Luckily, it came in handy in a time like this.

"If I set you down, will you run away?" Clark asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Catwoman laughed.

"If you try to run away, it will be a lot harder for the both of us," Clark explained.

Catwoman seemed to be thinking of her options, "If you set me down, you have 5 minutes before I run away."

Clark set her down and plugged the USB into the computer and quickly started copying all the files to it. He watched Catwoman closely to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"What? You don't trust me?" She asked.

"Well, you were breaking into a house when I found you," Clark told her.

"I guess that is a bad impression. But I'm not a bad person, I promise. Ask Batman." There she went talking about Bruce again. The files were done copying and the person upstairs started to move around more. Clark quickly retrieved the USB and turned to Catwoman, "Am I going to have to physically escort you out of here or will you follow me?"

"I've listened to you so far, haven't I?" She said, "But where are you going to take me? Surely, not the jail?"

Clark pondered for a second. He hadn't thought about this yet. He didn't want to turn her in before he got the scoop from Bruce, but he didn't want to stay in Gotham longer than he needed to. The place didn't set right with him. Besides, he told his mom he'd be home for dinner. Taking Catwoman home with him was out of the question. He hadn't brought a girl home in years, and the first one he did, would not be a criminal. But the options seemed to be getting fewer and fewer as he thought about it. He decided to leave the mansion and then call Bruce. Clark motioned for Catwoman to follow him out the only half window in the basement, which lead them to the outside without a peep. As soon as they were outside, Clark pulled out his phone and called Bruce, only to not get an answering machine. Clark thought about it again. Letting Catwoman go was out of the question, but dropping her off with Batman would be impossible without his location. Taking her back to Kansas to have a nice family dinner with his mom just wasn't right. He always tried his hardest to keep the saving the world away from the farm.

If the two super-humans went back to Kansas, neither of them would take of their suite to show their identities, meaning both would sit at Clark's family home with suits on.

Yeah, nothing he wanted to bring back to Smallville.

. "So, now what?" Catwoman asked. Clark was truly amazed she hadn't tried to run yet. Of course, if she did, he would only catch her, but still, most people like to still try.

Clark looked at Catwoman one more time and weighed his options, which were zero to none. He sighed, "We're going back to my home until Batman gets in touch with me so I know who the hell you are. But I'm warning you now," a sudden anger and seriousness flashed before Kent's eyes, "If you do anything that would harm my family or home town, including revealing the location, I will take drastic measures, are we clear?"

"Woah!" Catwoman giggled, "No reason to get hostile. I won't tell anybody your secrets."

"And one more condition, you're going to take off your mask," Kent told her.

"No can do, Mr. Superman. You of all people should know the importance of identities."

"I'm sure Gotham police will understand the importance of identities when I turn you in," Kent threatened.

"You can't blackmail me. That doesn't sound very super."

It was true. This wasn't how Clark usually liked to operate but it seemed to be the only way with this one. "You give me no other option," he glared at her.

"Fine, Captain Justice League, only because I believe you could put me into deep shit if I don't listen to you, I'll stay. I'm sure Batman will get to you soon enough and tell you all about me. Or he'll just come escort me from your house instead. You're making a big deal out of nothing, hunk. Batman didn't send you to that mansion for me," Catwoman explained, "He sent you there for whatevers on that fancy USB drive you have, which by the way is illegal. I'm sure you know that breaking into a mansion and stealing information isn't the most legal thing you can do. Plus, at this point, you didn't even have reasonable suspicion. So it looks like I have some blackmail on you too."

Catwoman was sly. If Clark took her to the police now, she'd rat him out too. Gotham isn't a huge fan of Batman or any superbeings in fact. Damnit, was this girl tricky. "What do you want?"

Catwoman smiled, "You have to take off your suit too."

"Out of the question," Clark shook his head.

"Why? Are you too big and famous for me?" Catwoman asked.

"I don't trust you with a single bone in my body," Clark told her, "I'm not going to let my guard down."

"So you're saying your suit gives you power?" Catwoman asked.

"No, I'm saying my suit keeps me prepared."

"Well then," Catwoman said softly, "Looks like I'll be running, unless you change your mind."

"I'll only catch you and take you to the police," Clark told her.

"I'll tell them how we really met," Catwoman winked, "Trust me, Gotham doesn't like you. Not saying they like me much either, but at least we'd both be locked up."

Why had babysitting a cat turned into such a difficult job?

Clark Kent hated to be defeated. After being Superman, you would have to learn to hate it. But no matter how hard he tried to dance around this Catwoman, she always seemed to counter to block his path. Clark sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I'm warning you," Clark's voice suddenly got very deep, like he was reaching down to a place he rarely ever touched to speak to this criminal, "One wrong move, I promise you that your life will be hell. Where we're going, not a lot of people live. I can hide you so well, all your friends and family will get tired of looking for you. You do not want to cross me, Catwoman, I can guarantee you that."

Catwoman just stared at Clark for a moment, something that he had said struck her. She felt weak and not quite as badass as she felt moments before. But before Superman could see that he had weakened her, she went to her defense, "I must bring out the bad boy in Superman. Don't worry, I tend to do that to all the good ol' boys." She winked at him and without notice, Clark grabbed Catwoman as tight as he could without breaking a rib and flew off to Kansas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the show of interest. I wouldn't post these things if I felt like nobody cared~_

* * *

After a short flight, Clark and his new friend of a criminal land on the doorstep of the farm. "Remember what I told you," Clark mumbled just as he was about to open the door to his home. But before he could do so, Catwoman smacked his hand away from the door and tugged on his hand for him to follow her. "What in God's name.." Clark said, not moving from the doorstep.

"Follow me," Catwoman said, simply.

"Did you forget the entire conversation we had?" Clark asked.

Catwoman whipped around and looked into Clark's eyes, "Follow me." Clark, not sure what suddenly struck Catwoman to be serious, decided to follow her. Something about the way she insisted made it hard for him to refuse. Besides, Clark knew this land far better than she ever would.

She lead him to barn and motioned him inside. She slammed the barn door shut and quickly through her hands onto Clark and pushed him up against the barn door wall. Clark, normally should have never let this happen, but he was caught so off guard by the random behavior. In any normal situation, it could have meant the life or death of Superman.

"Listen here, Mister Macho-Man," She dug her nails into his suit as she pushed him against the wall, "Do not put yourself on a pedestal because you save the world. I promise you, you have your demons too. I can see them, just by looking at you. You, too, are very hurt by something which makes you just like me. Don't treat me like some scum on the Earth because you found me robbing a house and didn't even bother to find out why. Don't put me down because I don't live a life like yours, Superman." Clark could hear the fury in her voice and could see the red in her eye. Something about the way Superman treated her, ticked her off. Mad woman were an atomic bomb you did not want to play chicken with.

"I'm sorry," Clark looked down at his feet, embarrassed that he had pretty much forgotten Catwoman had feelings too.

"Look at me," Catwoman wrapped her fingers around Clark's thick jaw and brought his eyes to hers, "Just because I do things that seem wrong to you - doesn't mean I'm against the world."

This time, Clark looked at Catwoman straight in the face and said, "I'm sorry, Catwoman. Please forgive me. I have not treated you right."

Catwoman took a deep breath and released him, "Thank you."

Clark looked around the old barn for a moment, "Wait a minute," he suddenly thought of something, "Did you take me in private because of what I told you earlier? How to not bring this superhuman stuff into my home life?"

"Like I said," Catwoman rolled her eyes, "I do listen."

Clark cracked a small smile, "Thanks." Suddenly, he wanted to do something to re-pay her and make up for him being a huge jackass to her earlier. He reached out his hand, and Catwoman, carefully, but eventually, shook his hand back. "Clark Kent."

Catwoman smiled and ripped off her mask with her free hand, "Selina Kyle. Now go ahead, warn me about revealing your identity."

"No," Clark said, "I trust you." Selina smiled at him. Not her usual sly smile that was hard to trust, but a genuine smile. "C'mon, I promised mom I wouldn't be late for dinner."

"Awe," Selina purred, "A mama's boy. I can't believe I'm meeting Superman's parents." And she followed Clark out the barn doors.

"You'll meet my mom," Clark told her without looking back. He was still skeptical about letting this stranger meet his mom, any other superhuman would be on their tiptoes and camp out in the middle of nowhere. But the way Selina didn't run and followed his orders, and the way she yelled at him just put a trust inside him for Selina. If it went sour on him, he could only blame himself.

They walked in the door of the small house, "Do you want to put something more comfy on? I don't know how big my clothes will be on you...but.."

"Is the man of steel going to let this little cat wear boyfriend clothes?" Selina teased, "I'm not picky. Besides, I wouldn't want your mom to see my costume... no offense." Clark lead her to his bedroom and looked in his drawer for something that might even slightly fit her. He found an old Hercules shirt from High School that his mom gave him as a joke. In High School he was bigger than most, but he had grew a lot since then. Selina was really tiny and despite that she would still be swimming in it, it was the best he could do. He tossed her the shirt and started looking for something that could be used as pants. He found an old pair of sweatpants from god knows when and gave them to her too.

Selina held up the shirt, "Am I going to make a good impression on your mom or what in clothes 3 sizes too big for me? I hope she realizes I don't always dress like this."

"I'm sure she won't say anything," Clark assured her. Then, Selina started to slip off her suit, "Woah!" Clark said, "You don't have anything under that." He put his hands over his eyes like a child.

"Well of course not, you try to be as nimble as me while stuffing more layers under this leather. What's wrong, the hunk's never saw a girl naked? Surely, you have to be quite the lady's man," Selina winked.

Clark could feel his face turning red, "Uh, no," he stumbled over his words, "Just let me get some clothes, and I'll, um, go get dressed in the bathroom." Without looking he grabbed something to wear and ran to the bathroom. He swore he heard Selina chuckle from behind the closed door.

Selina was waiting for him outside the bathroom door and just as had expected, she was swimming in the borrowed clothes. She pointed the greek 'H' on the shirt, "A little full of yourself, huh?"

Clark laughed, "I'm sure Hercules wouldn't be too pleased if he knew I owned that shirt."

"You believe Hercules is real?" Selina raised her eyebrow.

"I've seen too many things to doubt anything," Clark said, "I'm sorry about the clothes, I could go see if maybe my mom.."

"It's fine," Selina cut him off, "How many girls get to say they wore Superman's clothes? And to think, I didn't even have to kiss you." Clark's face went red again.

They both went into the kitchen where his mom was busily making the last preparations on the dinner. Clark could smell the potatoes being roasted and the meat loaf just now glazing over. She looked up and was surprised to see another being in her kitchen.

"Clark! You didn't tell me you were bring somebody home with you!" She ran over and hit him on his bulking arm. Selina laughed.

She turned to her, "I'm so sorry about my boy's rude manners... and his untactfulness in giving a girl fitting clothes. I'm Martha Kent. I might have something that would fit you better..."

"Really, I'm fine. And I'm Selina Kyle." Clark was surprised Selina didn't crack a joke at his mom yet. She seemed infamous for that so far.

"If you say so, what were you kids doing anyway?" Martha raised her eyebrow at Clark, "Surely you didn't leave an hour before dinner to..."

"Mom! Stop!" His face was turning red again and he could see Selina beaming, "We had a matter of business to do, and her clothes got soaked." Usually when Clark said 'a matter of business' she would leave the subject alone, but he could still see the slight doubt in her eyes. "Well, whatever. It's very nice to meet you, Clark, don't be rude. Get her a drink, dinner will be on the table shortly," Clark rolled his eyes at his mom's request and walked over to the fridge.

"What do you want? We got milk, some juice, and water.."

"I'll have whatever you're having," Selina said.

"You won't like what I'm having," Clark grinned.

"What? Is it some steroid infused drink? Is that your secret to those big muscles?" Selina asked and Clark could see his mother chuckle.

Clark dug into the 12 pack box and showed Selina a beer he was about to open, "Okay then. Guess I'm having a beer."

Clark looked surprised but grabbed another, "Now this isn't light beer, miss."

"Do you have something against a girl drinking beer, Clark? I'm sure Miss Selina can handle a beer," His mother said, bringing the roast beef over to the table. Clark shrugged and brought the beers over to the table and sat down.

Dinner was uneventful as far as the lives of Clark and Selina are usually. Clark's mom asked Selina a few questions about what she did. She made up some story about being a sales associate for a furniture store. Clark almost laughed out loud.

They ate late, so Martha told them after dinner she was retreating to her room to watch some t.v. and get some sleep. She said goodnight to them both and went into the privacy of her own room.

"So..now what?" Selina asked, "Are you going to see what's on that fancy USB?"

Clark debated in his mind for a moment. Thinking if he should look at the USB while Selina was there. He had no idea what was on the drive, and he still wasn't 100% sure he could trust Selina, despite the fact she already knew more about him than probably his own mom.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Clark finally decided and pulled out his laptop he brought from the apartment, thinking he might be able to get some work done. He plugged in the USB and opened up the files. There seemed to be a lot of information on the drive, but the one that stole Clark's attention the most was 'The Art of Time Traveling'. The drive was full with sci-fi titles like that, or related to the science of time travel. Clark didn't want to think he got himself in a sci-fi movie, but with the rate his life was moving nowadays, it seemed to be too late.

He double clicked the file and a long 300 page word document loaded.

'THE ART OF TIME TRAVEL

WILLIAM ORBIT

The following is a series of facts and theories about the infamous time travel. This document is my own developing theory about the subject pulling data out of many others. If my facts are correct, I have succeeded in finding the art to time traveling when so many others have failed. Read at your own risk. '

Clark scrolled through the massive amounts of text, only stopping to read when he could pick out an interesting piece of information.

'One of the main keys in time traveling that people forget is that it is the mind that controls the machine. If the mind is not willing, the machine will not start and you will not be able to trick your mind into beating the speed of light. But this means if time traveling is tricking the mind, our we really time traveling anyway?'

Clark skimmed some more of the document and only found more facts and theories about time traveling. "Hmm," he finally said out loud.

"Little sci-fi puzzle you?" Selina asked.

"No, it's not. I work with this kind of stuff all the time. William Jenson could just be some retired NASA scientist that retired to Gotham. I don't think very much of this, and I don't know if Batman expects me to."

"Well he sent you there for it," Selina offered.

"Maybe this wasn't what he wanted me to do. Maybe you really were the reason he sent me there, and I robbed an innocent man and invaded his privacy. Even though this is already 300 pages, by the looks of this, he's not finished," Clark thought out loud.

"I really doubt Batman sent you to that mansion for me. He's stalked me before, but never like that," Selina told him, honestly, "If I was the problem, he would have taken matters into his own hands."

Clark closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It was all very confusing to him, Batman seemed really concerned about all of this, but Clark couldn't see why. Clark picked up his beer and took another drink. "So," he asked Selina while putting his drink on the coffee table, "What's going on with you and Batman, anyway?"

"Are you trying to have girl talk with me, Superman?" she asked slyly.

"No, I'm just trying to figure this out. Why would he have me break into William Jenson's house?" Clarked asked.

"Jenson..." Selina mumbled.

"Yeah, that's the name you told me," Clark said.

"I know that, I do my research, muscle boy, but look at the top. It says William Orbit," She pointed to the name at the top of the document.

"Maybe he changed his name. Maybe he was a NASA scientist so everybody called him Orbit because he was always orbiting the system." Clark thought about what he had just said and started laughing. Selina laughed too.

"Really trying to make sense out of all of this, aren't you?"

"I guess so," Clark smiled, he felt stupid for pulling so many made up theories out of so little facts, "Maybe I should just called Batman, again." Clark took out his phone and dialed the number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Maybe you should just wait till morning. If it was dire, I think he would get in touch with you by now," Selina offered.

"I suppose so," Clark took a long drink from his beer and cracked open another one.

"If I know Batman, I'm sure he wouldn't try to put you in danger."

"What about you?" Clark asked.

Selina smirked, "I'm a different story. Batman and I have an interesting history." She took a drink from her beer.

"So you make it sound like."

"He's tried to send me to trail, but then mysteriously bailed me out. He's a real mind fuck."

"Tell me about it," Clark laughed, "He must care about you, though."

Selina looked down at her oversized sweats. "He shouldn't," she said quietly.

Clark wasn't sure what to say, so he frantically searched for a new subject before it got awkward, "Want to see what's on t.v.? We might find a decent indie horror movie on this late."

"I always do like a good scare," Selina grinned. Clark started surfing the channels and found something that matched the criteria. He opened himself and Selina a new beer and they watched the movie and laughed about how bad it was.

After a few more drinks, the movie was over and Clark and Selina were both in a state most people don't get to see them in. They were both giggly and Clark could swear Selina kept inching towards him.

"You know," Clark broke a silence, "I think Batman has a good reason to care about you."

Selina chuckled, "You're drunk."

"No, really," Clark defended himself, "You're a good cat." Selina laughed even harder.

"You sure didn't get a super alcohol tolerance along with all those other super powers."

"Why shouldn't he care about you?" Clark pushed.

"The sober you didn't ask so many personal questions."

"Why are you dancing around the subject?" Clark asked.

"Because! I get people hurt. I hurt people. I fuck people's lives. I'm not a good person, Clark. All I do is ruin things. Nobody has ever cared about me, and nobody ever should. I'm just not worth it!" Selina snapped and put her head down into her lap.

"You're drunk," Clark mimicked her after a brief silence. Selina laughed a little, but Clark swore he saw a small tear in the corner of her eye. "You know," he said, "I just don't think people understand you."

Selina snorted, "Try telling that to the world."

"Trust me, I have. People don't always like me. Sometimes they think I'm a freak and hate me for only trying to save their lives," Clark told her.

Selina looked up at Clark, "How do you not let it get to you? After a while, don't you start to believe them?"

"I guess you just gotta keep thinking about the truth of it all. If in the end, I did a good job, then I can rest at night. I'm not like other humans on this Earth, as much as I want to be, I just can't be. It's just better that I alienate myself and do my own thing. I can't force people to like me, but I can do the right thing," Clark paused for a moment and started to talk more quietly, "But sometimes, I do think maybe this Earth would be better off without me. Maybe the danger follows me and I invaded the Earth."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Selina spoke up, "No, I think the world needs more people like you. You're a good kid, Superman," She winked.

Clark laughed, "You're pretty alright too, Catwoman."

From the distance a dark shadow figure watched the pair before picking up his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Orbit, it's Batman. I'm in."


End file.
